Three Days
by la2ur2a
Summary: *changed summary* What would you do if you loved one was hurt so bad that they were going to die in a few minutes? Would you make a wish for some more days to show how much you loved them? H/g. * Chapter 4 is up! *
1. The Accident

#A/N: Okay I know I should be working on my other story The Wedding. But this story just wouldn't get out of my head!

Disclaimer: I only own Aunt Ann unless J.K puts a claim on her in the future books. I'm not sure if I own snowball or not..... I guess I don't.

Harry Potter had been married to Ginny Weasley for almost a year. He and Ginny worked in the Department of Foreign relations . They traveled together to make relationships with other countries. 

They were in there apartment asleep that was in a muggle neighborhood. Than the muggle phone rang. Ginny got up and answered it. " Hello? " She said. " Sure Aunt Ann. I'll be right over. " Ginny ran to her closet to put something on whole Harry asked" Who was it? " " It was Aunt Ann. She said that her cat snowball ran away. " " Ginny can't you wait until morning? " Harry asked. " No Harry it can't wait. You know that snowball is all Aunt Ann has and she can't go out and look for snowball in the condition she is in. " Ginny answered and was final dressed and out the door with a coat on. Harry followed her. 

" Ginny.... Wait!" He yelled. Ginny was just to fast for him. She was already out on the street looking for snowball. 

She went around the corner and found snowball out in the middle of the street. " Snowball! There you are. " She exclaimed. She went out into the middle of the street and picked up the white cat. There was a car coming straight for her. Harry yelled " Ginny! Look out!" But it was too late. The car had hit her. Ginny's body fell to the ground lifelessly. Harry ran for her and took out his wand and quickly said the appearation charm to St. Mungo's. The midi-wizards came and took Ginny out of Harry's arms and into a room where she could get some immediate medical attention. Harry was about to cry. He buried his head with his hands. He was waiting for what seemed like hours that might turn into days. Finally, a doctor came out and said.........

A/N: I know a cliff hanger but please review. I don't know if you like it or not unless you review. Can any1 guess what movie this is kind of crossed over with? You'll understand the title in the next chapter. I promise. I'm only saying 1 thing about the next chapter and you the readers will find out how Ginny is. If u have any ideas for my story feel free to tell me! 


	2. The Angel of True Love

A/N: Okay here's the second part of Three Days. 

Tinabedina : Thanks for being the first reviewer. :) 

FehrlyEvil: Thanks. 

And that's it. Now on to the story. 

As we left off Harry was about to find out about Ginny.

" Mr. Potter we are very sorry but your wife isn't going to live much longer. " The doctor said. " You can go be with her now, if you want. " Harry ran to find where Ginny was and had found her. She was lying on a hospital bed. With a muggle breathing device right by her, keeping track of her breathing. Harry sat down on the bed as close as he could get to Ginny. " Ginny, please don't die. I need you. Your brothers need you. Your parents need you. Your friends need you. Everyone needs you Gin. You just can't die! "Just than the muggle device made a loud long beep. The device's screen was just going straight. " NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GINNY!!!!!!!"

Harry cried into Ginny's lifeless body. He just couldn't take it. The doctors made Harry get off of Ginny and sent him home. 

Harry couldn't hide it from Ginny's family and he knew it. They would eventually find out. Than he'd probably have to tell them what happened. Ginny's brothers will most likely kill him for letting their sister die when all he did was yell look out. When he got home he went to bed and cried some more. He slept the whole day and night and woke up the next morning. He just wished so much he could change the past. He wished he could have Ginny lay beside him for one more night. He wished he'd have another day to tell Ginny how much he loved her. One more day to spend with her. One more day just to see her smile. Just one more day... Harry got up out of bed and realized how quiet it was in the apartment without Ginny. 

" I just wish there was something I could do. I want another day with her! I can't stand this. I don't want to live without her! Not now! Not ever! " He thought out loud. 

Than a bright light came out of no where. The light was almost blinding. A guy appeared out of no where. He was dressed as a muggle, he had brown skin, brown eyes, and black hair. " Who? Who are you? How did you get in here? " Harry asked rather quickly reaching for his wand. " I am the angel of true love Harry. ( If that is corny let me know and maybe I could come up with a different name for him or maybe u the reader could come up with his name. ) My real name is Brad. All of your wishes have been heard up in Heaven. We have decided to over look a rule as an angel. The rule is that there is supposed to be no inference with humans and no changes in the past. But your wish's are signs of true love. Since they are the rule has been over looked. You will have three days to prove your love for your wife, Ginny. I will come and check on you every now and than. " Brad said and snapped is fingers and everything went black. 

Harry awoke and saw he was back in his bed. He rubbed his eyes to make sure that he wasn't seeing things. He saw the beautiful face of his wife Ginny. She was still asleep. She looked so much like an angel like when she was like that. He kissed her forehead which caused her to stir and than open her bright brown eyes and smiled. " Morning. " She said brightly and yawned. She looked so beautiful. She gave him her gorgeous smile and went into the kitchen. Harry whispered to himself " Thanks, Brad. " 

Harry got up and got dressed since he and Ginny had a meeting that day with some people from France in England. He smiled and whispered " Wish's really do come true after all. "

A/N: Okay. So what did you think? Please leave a review it only takes a minute or less. 


	3. The Frist Day: The Man Named Alex

Harry got out of bed and went into the kitchen where Ginny was cooking. She had made pancakes. Ginny made delicious food just like her mother. It was almost like a instant replay of that Friday. 

" Well we have two more meetings before we are officially on vacation. " Harry said. " Yeah. Just two more than we're free from traveling all over the world for a week. " Ginny said. " Who are we meeting with? I forgot. " "We are going to meet with some people from France and than some people from America. " Harry answered. 

They both quickly got dressed and out the door to the Leaky Cauldron. As they walked by a muggle jewelry store, Ginny stopped to look at a necklace. " Wow!" That's a nice necklace and a bracelet next to it matched. Both had a silver chain with a heart with diamonds on it. " Come on Gin we're going to be late! " Harry said. Ginny sighed. " I'm coming. " 

The meeting went very well. The people from France had agreed willingly. All that was left was to attend the meeting at the ministry and tell Percy who is minister, that France is on England's side. 

They appearated to the ministry. Ginny's dad had been promoted to prime minister. They stopped by his office for a few minutes. 

" Hey dad! " Ginny said cheerfully. Arthur looked up from his work. "Hi Ginny. Hi Harry. How did your meeting go? " Arthur asked. " It went well. France agreed to everything. " Harry said. " That's good! Are you ready for your vacation? " Arthur asked. " Yeah. I'm starting to get tired of all this traveling we're doing. " Ginny answered. " I don't really count them as vacations. " Harry agreed with her. " Well we better go before Percy starts to think we had a hard time or got lost or something. " Ginny said. Both said goodbye and went straight for Percy's office. 

Percy was talking to a guy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Harry noticed that the guy with blonde hair was looking at Ginny like any man would a Vella. Harry glared at the man. Percy finally noticed Harry and Ginny. " Hi Gin. Hi Harry. How did your meeting go? " he asked. " France agreed to everything. " Ginny answered. " This is Alex Hunt. He'll be working in your department. Ginny can you show him where Fregas ( I own him. ) office used to be. " Percy said. " Alex this is my sister Ginny. " Ginny stuck her hand out and Alex took it and kissed it. Ginny quickly moved away from Alex keeping one of her marriage vows which was never let any man try to make her love him. Alex gave Ginny a smile and said " Will you show me where my office is now?" " Uh... Sure. Harry do you want to come? " Ginny asked giving him a look that said " I think he's going to try to make a move on me so help! " " Sure Gin. " Harry answered knowing if he didn't go he'd be sleeping on the couch. 

They walked as fast as they could to their department so that they could get to their last meeting and end it quickly than go home. " Okay here's your office. " Ginny said. " We got to go to a meeting now. Good bye! " Harry said a pulled Ginny away with him. " Harry! That was rude! " Ginny yelled at him when they were out of the ministry. She took her light purple purse and hit Harry with it. " Ow ! What was that for?! " Harry exclaimed. " For being rude to Alex! " Ginny answered starting to turn red from anger. Her temper was the worst in her family. It was so horrible that it scares her six older brothers and her parents. Ron once told him that when Ginny kept a dairy when she was little Fred and George had read it. She was so mad and yelled at them so loud that one of the windows broke. 

Harry took Ginny out to a very expensive restaurant for dinner. Harry gave Ginny a kiss on the lips and than kissed her cheek. " I love you Ginny. " Harry whispered into her ear. " I don't know how I'd ever live without you Ginny. " Ginny looked at him. Her eyes filled with curiosity and asked " What do you mean? " " Nothing Ginny. " Harry said. _' You shouldn't have said that. ' _**' Yeah.... Well. It's the truth! I probably would have been dead by now if Brad didn't come. ' **_' Your probably right. I hope we can change things around when the third day comes. Maybe we could disconnect the phone lone or get hit myself.' _**' No! But it'd save Ginny's life. She's got more to live for than I do. She's got a loving family, me, and friends. While all I have is her, and my friends. ' **_' That's not true! You have her family to. Your basically family to them because you married her. ' _

Harry and Ginny got their meal and paid the ticket than left. Than someone ran into Ginny and said " I'm sorry Ginny. " It was Alex. " Oh. Hi Alex. " He gave her that look he was giving her earlier that day. He smirked at Harry. " We got to go now. " Harry said pushing Ginny away from him. Harry got a feeling inside him that he didn't get when he first meet Alex. He felt hatred. Harry felt like Alex was going to do something to Ginny. Something awful. 

By the time they got back to the apartment it was dark and they were both tired. Ginny got in changed into her night gown and went to sleep the minute her head hit the pillow. 

Than out of no where Brad appeared and said " Harry, you do know there's only three days to prove that you really love Ginny? But now there's only two days. Your time is going to run out and than she'll meet her fate again. " " What? You mean there's no way to stop that from happening. " Harry exclaimed. " No Harry what happened.. Happened. There's nothing you can do it about it. " 

A/N: Ok. This is probably the longest chapter I've ever written. Thanks 2 all who reviewed. I'm not giving out thanks b/c I have to work on my honor band music. If I don't post b4 this coming Tuesday , wish me luck! There's like 700 people trying out! I don't know how many people are trying out in flute. ( That's what I play. ) And I don't think I'll have time 2 work on my story on Tuesday b/c I might be @ try outs until like 9:00! 

Please review! If I get 5 more reviews I'll work on the next chapter on the weekend. 


	4. The Second Day: " I'm making my day tota...

A/N: Thanks everyone who reviewed. 

Jenny Lynn: Calm down! Yes of course there is more! The third day is going to be in two parts I think. I know you want more! OK!!!! As soon as I get done making my extended version of my stories HP and the final Battle, The Wedding and the sequel to the wedding. I'm not telling the title. I've decided that you'll just have to pay attention when ever you go to read my story..... 

None: Well...... I'm going to change a couple of thing to make it a bit original. 

Cole: I'm glad you like my story.

Terra Rose: Thanks 4 the beta update. 

Harry got up extra early the next morning. _' Let's buy Ginny that necklace and bracelets. She will be so happy. ' _He got dressed and than went for the jewelry store. Amazingly the store was open. He went in and the clerk asked " How may I help you? " " Could you get the bracelet with the diamond heart on it and the matching necklace? " Harry asked. " Yes sir. " The clerk answered. The clerk did as he was told to do. When he got back to the register he asked " Do you want anything special on it? " " Yeah. Could you put I will always love you forever Ginny. On the back? " Harry said. " Sure. " The clerk answered. He did what Harry asked him to do quickly and put it a box. Harry paid for the bracelet and went home right away. 

Along the way Brad appeared out of no where again. " Harry are you trying to buy her love? " He asked. " No. I'm buying her a present. " Harry answered. " A present? Well you aren't convincing her to much. " " Yeah well.... I'm going to make my day totally dedicated to her. " Harry said. " I promised her that on our wedding day. I'd be dedicated to her. I'd do anything to make her happy. I love her and she loves me. " Than Brad just disappeared.

When Harry got back to the apartment, Ginny was still asleep. Harry started making Ginny's favorite breakfast. He had made her a eggs, toast, and orange juice. " Ginny.... Time to get up. " Harry whispered in her ear. Ginny woke up and gasped. " Breakfast in bed madam. Today is going to be totally dedicated to you. " Harry said smiling. " I have a present for you after breakfast. " " Oh really? " Ginny asked. " Yes and you'll love it. " Harry answered. After Ginny ate her breakfast he got the little box out. Ginny smiled and opened the box. " Oh Harry! You shouldn't have." She said than threw her arms around his neck. " Yes. I should you deserve everything in the world that you want. " " Harry, we are supposed to visit mum and dad remember? " Ginny asked. " Oh yeah! Well after we visit whatever you want to do we'll do it. " He said than kissed her. 

Before to long it was time to go to The Burrow. Harry and Ginny were the first to arrive. Than Ron and Hermione came. Ron was looking a little tense and nervous. Hermione was alright. Her once busy hair had become straight.

She and Ron have been going out since their 5th year in Hogworts. But that had been what felt like years ago. 

Than Fred and George had came. They owned their joke shop in Hogsmade. But they didn't have any girl friends. 

Bill was the next to come. He was by himself even though he was married to Fluer. He said that Fluer was a little under the weather. 

Charlie and Percy were late due to their jobs. 

Mrs. Weasley had made roast, potatoes, and vegetables. After everyone had ate Mr. Weasley had gotten everyone's attention. But than Ron said " Hermione will you marry me? " He showed her the ring. It had diamonds in the shape of a heart. " Yes! " Hermione exclaimed. Than hugged and kissed Ron. After they finished there kiss Harry went to Ron to congratulate him and Hermione. " Hey Harry want to be the best man? " Ron asked. " Yeah. " Harry said. When Ginny had gotten up to Hermione and Ron, Hermione asked Ginny " Ginny you want to be my matron of honor? " Ginny agreed. 

A/N: Ok I hope that makes up for not posting any sooner but yet again I've been sick and buried under homework and tests! I've had about what seems like 6 tests already this week. Plus I've became a adect to my game boy advanced on my HP game. If any1 out there knows any cheats let me know A.S.A.P I can't get past the prefect on the 4th corridor, I think I dunno I forgot. 

Please review! I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner! 


End file.
